dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Coco Adel vs Shaojie Zhang
Coco Adel vs Shaojie Zhang is Peep4Life's two hundred and seventy-seventh DBX! Description Season 19 Episode 7! RWBY vs XCOM! They are heavy weapon users. And this is their weapon. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight "Prepare for deployment, Strike One." Big Sky advised, as the Skyranger landed within the region of Vale. "Big Sky, this is Central. We need you to drop off one operative at the academy and unload the rest of the strike force in the streets a few clicks away. The threat there is becoming much more pressing." Central Officer Bradford informed. Zhang nodded in understanding, pulling his tools out of the craft. "I will handle it." he said. His Heavy Plasma was the only source of light at the abandoned front path of Beacon Academy, but he soon came into proximity of his targets. "Contacts..." he said, eyeing up the Mechtoid before him. He made quick work of the two partnering Sectoids and began to use his Mind Control skill to seize control of the MEC. Just in time, too! A swarm of new enemies flocked down. They were Griffons, but all Zhang knew was that they were intending on turning him into lunch. The controlled MEC shredded the Grimm apart with Railgun plasma rounds. But all Coco could see when she rushed on the scene was Zhang controlling a huge monster. She immediately opened fire on the alien, destroying it and then turning her fire to Zhang. "This is not a wise battle to start, young one..." Zhang said sternly, but Coco didn't care. Her minigun began to spin up, and Zhang took cover behind a pillar to protect himself. Here we go! ''' Momentarily suppressed, Zhang unhooked an Alien Grenade from his belt. He then chucked it Coco's way, but the huntress rushed away from the blast. Zhang then began laying down a bullet swarm, plasma flooding Coco's position. The huntress back flipped away, and drew her weapon as Zhang began to press forward. The XCOM operative caught several shots to the chest but his PSI Armour tanked it. He then tried to reach out with his psionic attacks. He attempted a Mind Fray, but Coco backed away, putting a strain on the attack through the long range it had to travel. Coco knocked down the pillar next to her, using it as cover and mounting her gun on the top of it. Zhang pulled himself behind cover, and used a Ghost Grenade to turn invisible. This surprised Coco, and she cautiously walked down the main path, clutching her minigun tightly. After a few seconds, Zhang reappeared behind the huntress and bashed her in the head with his weapon. Coco staggered forwards, and Zhang began to unload plasma into her back. The huntress packed her weapon into its purse form, and then swung it around, clocking Zhang on the mouth. The Chinese operative was launched back, crashing his back against the wall. As Coco span up for another attack though, Zhang managed to roll a second Alien Grenade, the explosion of which knocked Coco over. Zhang pulled himself to his feet, and began to lay down suppressing fire at the scrambling huntress. Coco realised the danger she was in, and took cover behind the nearest object. She propped her weapon over the top of it, and fired as if it were a mounted turret. Zhang rushed for cover, and attempted another psychic attack. This time, he attempted a Mind Control on his foe, and Coco could feel the presence of the XCOM operative in her mind. "N-no! Get... G-get out..." she then just about managed to fire close enough to the psychic soldier to break his focus. Coco sighed in relief. Zhang reloaded his weapon. "You were lucky- this time..." he remarked, firing several charges of plasma weaponry at her. Coco hunkered down, making sure to avoid the plasma as a result of the damage it had already done. She then fired her minigun at Zhang again, this time catching him in the chest critically. Zhang staggered backwards, clutching his chest in agony. With one desperate attack, he managed to create a Psi Panic attack on Coco. The huntress looked around, before jolting for another piece of cover, this time behind a bench. Ideal, but not for the huntress. Zhang grabbed his Homing Missile launcher, and fired at Coco's new cover. Coco was blasted several feet in the air, and her body crackled as her aura was depleted. She landed with a sick thud on the ground, and Zhang took advantage, planting a barrage of plasma in her chest, finishing the huntress once and for all. The Skyranger then appeared behind Zhang as a swarm of Mutons began converging on his position. Several sniper shots and other plasma weapons fired over Zhang, cutting down the invaders while he was able to get back aboard the ship to safety. Mission Accomplished. '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Shaojie Zhang! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:West only themed DBXs Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:RWBY vs XCOM themed DBXs Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles